


klance + things you didn't say at all

by pec



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, fill from twitter, post-zarkon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[fill from a twitter fanfic meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	klance + things you didn't say at all

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do no own these characters.

The voltron team has entered a period of downtime, having defeated Zarkon and restored most solar systems he inflicted his powers on to their original states. There's still a whole lot of work to be done on other planets, with new trouble brimming every now and then. But they can now afford to take a prolonged rest. And after Lance's ceaseless insistence, Allura allows them to visit their homes if they so desire. Shiro decides to help Pidge look for Pidge's father and brother, who're yet to be found. The two of them depart with that goal in mind. Hunk decides to accompany Lance back to Earth. 

“What about you, Keith?” asks Coran. “What are you going to do?”

Keith fidgets on his feet. He's been silently observing the surrounding without saying much. 

“I guess you're stuck with me.” He glances off to the side. “I'm staying.” 

He doesn't really know where his family is, or even if he still has one; his memory is still very foggy. He figures he'll just use the peace and quiet to meditate and clear his mind. Maybe get some training done, too. After all, you can never train enough. 

“Wait, what?” Lance stalks forward into Keith's personal space. “You're not going home?!” 

“I don't have a home,” says Keith, folding his arms. “At least, not one that I remember.” 

“Yeah, b-but--” 

Lance waves his arms around wildly, mouth convulsing rapidly but no sound coming out. Keith raises an eyebrow and waits for Lance to collect himself. 

“But it's the holidays!” says Lance, at last. 

“What holidays?!” 

“It's a break! I finally landed us all a break from work. You should-- You should go... _somewhere_!” Lance stares Keith down, arms spread wide. 

Keith stares.

He tries to understand why him staying behind is such an unacceptable concept to Lance. Lance and Hunk have families and homes, and it's easy for them to pack up their bags and head off. Keith doesn't have that kind of luxury. He wants to say that the castleship is almost like a home, but those words sound unconvincing even in his head. 

“Someone has to stay behind,” he says instead. Lance replies in a most frustrating sound. Allura steps forward. 

“I think you're undestimating me and Coran. We can handle things here fine on our own. You don't have to stay.”

“But where will I go?!” snaps Keith, louder than he intended. The room is silent for a moment. Then Lance shrugs. 

“Come with me? My folks love guests.”

Now it's Keith who gawks wordlessly. 

He's overheard Lance whining on numerous occasions about missing his home, his mother's cooking, playing with his little sister, and goofing around with his father. He knows about his grandmother's knitting and his grandfather's repetetive jokes. He even knows about the habits of their pet dog, Gunner. And he'll never admit it, but he wonders what they all would be like in person. He wouldn't mind meeting them. 

“Don't be ridiculous.”

“Oh, come on! It'll be a good bonding opportunity. You, me, and my family. My family, me, and you?” Lance leans close eagerly. “Yes?” 

“No.” But there's no strength behind his refusal. He really wants to go now. 

“Yes!” yells Lance. Allura claps her hands once. 

“So it's settled. Coran, please ready a pod to transport Lance, Hunk, and Keith to planet Earth.”

“Yes, princess,” says Coran, beaming, and leaves for the bay. 

“C'mon, let's get you packing!” shouts Lance, running away in the direction of the sleeping quarters. 

“Wait, I didn't say I'm going!” yells Keith as he follows Lance to make sure he packs all his essentials. 

“So,” says Lance, grinning smugly, once they're ready to board the pod. “What're you looking forward to the most?” 

Keith thinks back on Lance's words: _the Veradera beach, the pizza shacks looking over the water, the garlic knots, and my mom's hugs_ , and smiles to himself. 

“Well?” Lance frowns at him in suspicion. 

“Not much,” lies Keith. 

~ * ~


End file.
